theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazin' Flizard
Burning Fury Blazin' Flizard is a combat Reploid/Pseudoroid and a former member of both the Eight Gentle Judges and of Weil's Numbers. The first group was a council that judged Reploids to see if they were truly Maverick or not, and existed around the time X and Zero were made. This fact alone makes Flizard nearly 200 years old. The second group was made of the same members, but they all had their memories erased and were forced to serve under the madman Dr. Weil. While he (along with his comrades) was slain by Zero during the Maverick Oppression, Flizard was revived by some mysterious power that has yet to name itself. Other members brought back include Devilbat Schilit, Childre Inarabitta and Kyuubit Foxstar. Not much is known what happened to the foursome after this, but what is known is that, given a small piece of the core of Model W, they were tasked with the revival of the insane Dr. Wiel. However, Kyuubit Foxstar saw the madness in this and, taking Model W with her, fled to another reality. Her former comrades pursued her to the Pokemon world, where they nearly crossed paths with Brendan Birch. Zero intervined however and warped them all home, where they finally fought things out. The outcome of this conflict is still unknown, but it seems there was a truce of sorts, as none of the combatants were killed in the fight. "I'll Never Love Again" When Kyuubit Foxstar and Blazin' Flizard were still Reploids, they shared a very heated (literally) rivalry over who was the superior Fire Element user. However, when they were brought back, whoever did so played a most cruel joke on Flizard. Taking into accounting Foxstar's extremely feminine nature, she had been made female upon her revival. To Flizard, she was both despised and adored. Despised due to their past, adored due to her newfound beauty. It is rumored that Flizard shared a small relationship with Foxstar right before the war, but he couldn't handle giving his heart to someone he used to loath with every circuit in his body. He even went so far as to show this when Brendan Birch and the HDF appeared in New Arcadia. Brendan had offered to give humanity to those who wished it, and while Childre Inarabitta, Devilbat Schilit and Kyuubit Foxstar embraced that gift, Flizard flatly refused it. "I was born a machine, I'll die that way. 'Sides, humans are too weak for my taste, and I was never really programmed to understand why I'd want that." Following the Hive incident (where he proved that 200 year old Pseudoroids were in no way inferior fighters), Flizard saw relationship after relationship begin to blossom and bloom all around him, and despite his battle ready nature and pained past, he began to wonder if he would ever find someone himself. One night, the night before a large prom proceeding the departure of Naruto, Bass, Sola and Roll X, Flizard was up repairing himself after a strenious training session. Bass ran into him in the repair bay, and after giving him a hand, noticed that there was something amiss with the Fire user. Flizard wasn't keen on letting out on his personal strife, but Bass wouldn't hear of it and a conversation between the two insued. With careful words and some steady reasoning, Bass managed to assure Flizard that, someday, somewhere, he would find someone, and that he wasn't a "worthless pile of outdated used-to-be Maverick junk." The next day during the prom, Flizard reluctantly attended the ceremony, and there he received the shock of his long life. A certain singer by the name of Pandora struck him speechless by singing Freesia, and he felt his heart reignited with the flames of passion for the first time in a long while. Following the song, Flizard hesitantly introduced himself and professed his admiration for Pandora's singing skills, which she accepted most joyfully. Later on, Flizard took another step forward and even asked her if she cared to dance. Pandora was elated and immediately said yes, but not long into it Flizard broke off, thinking that after what he and Kyuubit had gone through he could not be trusted with anyone he admired. Apologizing for forcing her to dance with a 'traitor', Flizard stormed out of the room, his scarred past once more tormenting him. The morning after that fateful encounter, Flizard sought out some time alone to brood over his pain in the gardens, when he was confronted by Pandora regarding his actions around her. Very nervously and full of angst, Flizard explained to her how he felt about holding a relationship with anyone, least of all "A lovely lady like yourself." However, Pandora said she cared not for what he had done in the past, and explained that she wished to be with him. The twosome are now a couple and, as far as things seem, they could not be happier. Powers and Abilities As a powerful combat Reploid/Pseudoroid, Flizard commands many various and devestating attacks. The majority of these attacks can only be used when he is in his Punishment form (combat mode) and not his Judgement form (humanoid form). *Tri-barreled, hand mounted flamethrowers (2x) *Fire Grenade Launcher *Detachable Tail Drone (regenerates) *Burst Shot *Solar Cannon *Frill Blade Other abilities include his very advanced hacking programming, allowing him to alter, erase and edit virtually any form of software or hardware. Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Characters